moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bellaria Sunrose
"No longer shall I sit idle, like some ornamental beauty, while the blood of kith and kin stains the soil. The Alliance will once more face The Legion, and this time, just like any other, we will not submit. The Broken Isles will know our name." :: — Bellaria Sunrose Summary Bellaria Sunrose (née Bellaria Galadrion-Celysia Sunrose) is a woman whose presence commands grace and prestige, both on and off of the battlefield. Bellaria was the second-born of two children into the Quel'Thalassian noblehouse of Sunrose, her parents being the late Lady Celysia Sunrose, and Lord Hastheron Sunrose. Following the events of the Third War, Bellaria now stands as the last surviving member of the House of Sunrose, and by birthright, now serves as the Archangel of the city-state known as Aurore'Danil, and Queen of the Sunrose Dynasty. Physical Description General Truly a demure and soft-spoken character, Bellaria’s presence commanded the prestige of a well-bred noblewoman. The Quel'dorei beauty maintained an excellent posture and a smooth, light gait that lofted the billows of her elegant gowns in rhythm with the soft sway of her hips and hindquarters. Bellaria carried herself with dignity and dutiful forethought, with her shoulders kept in perfect alignment with her back. But this fierce dedication to a proper presentation of herself reached far beyond just her posture. Bellaria, or more formally known as the Countess of Aurore'Danil, could be considered by many as an attractive woman, particularly if they preferred an introverted audience. She had the figure of a lady who relied on both her intellect and capabilities with magic, as well as physical strength, if needed. Her soft, porcelain skin was always wrapped in the finest and most regal satin and silk, with a form-fitting cut that accentuated the curvature she possessed. Her nobility was further portrayed by just how deftly hand-crafted and intricate her gowns and blouses were. It became clear very quickly that Bellaria's most prized feature was her hair. It was a thick, luscious river of snow-touched hair that resembled the pristine snowdrifts of winter itself. This wintry set of long locks fell to the small of her back in rich, silky-smooth waves that were void of any frizzing or split ends, and were most likely decorated in an assortment of jewels, clasps, strings of crystals and creamy feathers. A beautiful opalline jewel is always nestled just between her flaxen eyebrows; this elegant adornment was known by many as the Nu'Dalore, or the White Star. and Aeriyth Dawnsorrow.)]] Her countenance portrayed just how alluring she was for many whom beheld her, with round cheeks and a button nose, accompanied by a wide forehead and pointed chin. Her eyes were akin to that of an owl; exotically large and eternally watchful, and set ablaze by a gentle, azure incandescence. These sapphire jewels rested on a set of high cheek bones, and embraced by naturally long, feathery lashes. Her lips were as soft and full as pink rose petals, more often than not curved upward in a polite and inviting smile. War-Cleric Armor Although her figure was mostly hidden by the heavy plate she wore, it was obvious that she must have been a fairly healthy woman in order to support the weight on her form. Healthy bones supported a network of stringy sinew and conditioned, toned muscle, all held together by a porcelain, freckled complexion. Together, these were the sturdy framework for a proper woman of war. Completely armored, she could very well have weighed roughly one hundred and seventy pounds overall, weaponry aside. It was obvious that Bellaria took great pride and responsibility in her armor. When not busy on the battlefield, her Truesteel was polished to a shine, and mostly ridden of dents and scratches. The thick plate was well tempered and concealed her skin from head to toe, the only exposed flesh being her face. By the dutiful and precise manner in which she walked, coupled by the well-rehearsed capability to carry the polished plate that she wore, it was apparent that this woman was no stranger to a militaristic lifestyle. Biography Work in progress. The Fall of Stromgarde 'A Painful Reunion with War' Although Bellaria was by no means a stranger to the art of warfare, it had indeed been quite some time since she had stepped foot upon the battlefield. She had been a willing belligerent in the Second War, serving as a War-Priestess and field medic within her mother's medical brigade; and again during the Third War, by the behest of her house. However, after losing her entire family to the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas, the newly appointed Queen of the Sunrose dynasty eradicated what leftover Scourge remained within her city-state of Aurore'Danil. Then, after salvaging from the wreckage and rallying her people who had survived the onslaught, the now Queen shut her doors to the first hand participation in the atrocities of warfare. From then on, Aurore'Danil had nothing to do with the future war efforts, other than sending the various caravans of food, trade goods, and whatever denizens of her city-state whom wanted to be drafted onto the field. However, after years of marinating in her own depressions and resentments, Bellaria decided to once more lend her honor, blade, and life to the Alliance. Not only was it her duty as a fellow member of the Alliance to protect kith and kin, but was her sworn oath to become a Beacon of Hope for her people; a conduit of the Holy Light, to heal and protect. War was looming in the Arathi Highlands to the south, and it was time the enemies of the Alliance were given a proper introduction. 'Preparations' It had been roughly twenty-four hours since Bellaria first stepped foot upon Arathi soil, having docked her small battalion of Outrunners and Dreadhowlers along the southwestern coast of Faldir's Cove. She had spent the previous evening unloading and settling her forces into Stromgarde City, before establishing a guard-rotation of her rangers along the city's walls and front gate. Her Direwolves were then promptly sent out into the grasslands to run down and maul any Horde stragglers they came across, each pack trained to return roughly two hours after their initial deployment. So far, her Dreadhowlers had successfully hunted and dismembered six wandering enemies, two of which identified as scouts who were caught skulking near the Circle of East Binding. Eventually, Bellaria recalled all of her Direwolves when she deemed the general facility to be safe. She slept in the barn where she had boarded her Direwolves, the Queen Sunrose feeling much more secure as her beasts surrounded her. She needed to rest up as much as she possibly could, fore she had a caravan to escort the next day, and the hounds put to rest any paranoia of the unfamiliar companies around her. 'The Ambush of Thandol Span' Despite the relatively cool breeze that wafted up from the marshes of the Wetlands, the sun remained stalwart in its duty to cast a burning glare down upon the Thandol Span. The rickety cobblestone proved to be quite the inconvenience, as it slowed the caravan down considerably in order to keep hold of its contents. Bellaria and her group had just made their way across the enormous stone Span itself when screams came from the rear. It was an ambush, and all Alliance forces were to protect the supplies. As soon as the order was given, the entire caravan erupted into chaos. The Horde forces had stationed themselves up along the rocky hillside, just out of sight, and had waited for the caravan to begin its trek back to Stromgarde City to launch the assault. Swarms of Orcs, Forsaken, and all other members of the Horde faction came pouring forth from the hillside until they had effectively surrounded the caravan, Bellaria and her allies now forced to fight the intimidating bombardment in order to protect their goods. The Archangel had not gone toe-to-toe with anyone in years, but she soon settled her gaze upon the one who would break the curse. 'The Battle of Galen's Fall' 'Elemental Blessings' 'Storming the Wall' 'The Siege of Durnholde Keep' 'The Battle for Hinterlands Pass' Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Grand Alliance Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas